


[Vid exercise - Tampopo] Slurping Noodles

by valoise



Category: Tampopo
Genre: Eating ramen noodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: Music: add. Edit. Kill. by Marvin's Revolt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Vid exercise - Tampopo] Slurping Noodles

For the second exercise for Vexercises, vidders were to focus on visual continuity. I've focused on the various stages of eating ramen: serving the bowl of soup, tasting and slurping noodles, and drinking the broth.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: add. Edit. Kill. by Marvin's Revolt


End file.
